gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabe Bensen
|birthday = |occupation = Puppeteer |alliance = |goal = |home = |family = |pets = |friends =Mabel Pines (former crush) |minions = |enemies = |likes = Puppets Mabel Pines (former crush) Rollerblading Biscotti |dislikes = Abuse of puppets Mabel Pines (current) |powers = Puppeteering Rollerblading |weapons = |quote = "I mean, you can't truly love puppets if you're not throwing puppet shows, right?" |signature = }}Gabriel "Gabe" Bensen is a local puppeteer and one of Mabel Pines's many love interests. History In "Sock Opera," Gabe puts on a puppet show about literacy at the Gravity Falls Library. Mabel soon spots him and instantly develops feelings for him, and she proceeds to introduce herself. The two bond over their shared interest in puppets, and Mabel becomes flustered with his high standards for the art. She tells him she will be putting on a sock puppet opera that Friday, despite no prior plans to do so. Later that week, he visits Mabel to check on production. When Candy and Grenda see him, they label him a stud, with Candy secretly expressing a desire to "steal him from Mabel." Gabe attends the premiere of Mabel's production and finds himself impressed with her work. During the intermission, he conveys this opinion to Mabel backstage, and suggests that they get together some time. However, he is devastated by the opera's ending, which had been ruined as Mabel and Dipper struggled to stop Bill Cipher, who had taken over Dipper's body, resulting in the destruction of multiple puppets. Utterly disappointed, he leaves Mabel. Mabel simply remarks that she "may have dodged a bullet" with him when she sees him making out with his own puppets. In "Society of the Blind Eye," a poster for his show is posted at the Gravity Falls Museum of History. Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Wendy deface his image. Gabe makes a brief speaking appearance in "The Love God," where he is one of Mabel's heartbreak visions, along with Norman, Sev'ral Timez, and others. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" and "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" he is stacked in Bill's Throne. Personality Gabe is an extremely passionate puppeteer and constantly immerses himself in the art. He believes one must perform puppet shows frequently to show a true love for puppetry, and he takes great offense at any perceived criticism of the trade. Gabe Bensen is of high class, albeit somewhat finicky. He enjoys rollerblading and biscotti. He is also seen making out with his own puppets, implying his passion exceeds normality, which is to be expected in Gravity Falls. Appearance Gabe is a handsome young boy with blond hair worn in a ponytail, light blue eyes, a pointed nose and slightly protruding chin. He wears an all black outfit with black and white shoes and a headset. He is often seen with a book and bee puppet with him wherever he goes. Sightings Quotes ru:Гейб Бэнсен es:Gabe Bensen nl:Gabe Bensen Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Mabel's crushes